


In Need by SoleilRae

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius/Ginny I know that we shouldn't, I just need...to feel Minor,
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	In Need by SoleilRae

Glowing moonlight filters into the room through the dingy, old drapes that hang moth-eaten over the window. The attic is dusty and eerily quiet, with only the occasional spider scurrying across the wooden floorboards. Ginny creeps in, her eyes sweeping the room briefly before closing the door behind her. She can sense him before his light steps enter the room too; musty and harsh, like he has bathed in his cologne and Firewhiskey. She tenses as he gets closer, her breathing getting shallower with every step he takes.

His hands grip her arms from behind, startling her from intoxication. His aroma, so overpowering, sends her senses into overdrive as his fingers slide down the length of her forearm and back up to her shoulders. He moves her hair from one side of her neck to the other and leans down, lips pressed just under her ear.

"Naughty girl," he whispers before his tongue darts out and flicks her pulse point.

Why has Ginny found the father figure to Harry that resides in this ancient house so alluring and tempting, even though she knows, deep down, he is beyond her reach, as seems Harry these days? She is jolted from the thought when his hands slip onto her stomach and hungrily roams her midsection. From her belly button to her hips, they tug and massage her skin through her nightgown. Ginny can feel herself pressing back against his chest and every nibble he takes at her earlobe makes it harder for her to keep from touching him in return.

He needs to feel desired tonight, she knows. It is in the way his eyes follow her at dinner, around the kitchen and through the den; while she is engaged in conversation with Hermione and Ron. And Harry. He dare not scowl at her for her childish obsession with the boy hero out loud, but she finds in his eyes the pain he holds to know her feelings for his godson. He made it known the first night they were together. But never again. She only feels it in the way he touches her now. Possessively and greedily.

Ginny begins to turn so that she can face him, so that her hands can be on his body, feeling the heat he is emitting for her. But, Sirius pulls her more firmly against his front, holds her in place while his other hand skillfully cups her breast and his fingers pinch her rose bud nipples. Moaning, Ginny grinds her hips backward; the need to have him caress her everywhere takes over.

She can feel the smirk against her shoulder as he takes a small bite at her, kneading her breasts through her gown in the process. He is teasing her, she knows. A form of retribution for each other's sins. The feel of his palms against her and the groan he elicits when she finally strikes up enough nerve to reach back and stroke him through his boxers causes Ginny to finally turn around and face him, fighting now for what she knows she wants.

Ginny turns around in his arms, ready to protest and fight for what she needs. Once she faces him, her eyes meet his and she gasps. She sees a hunger in his eyes, hunger to have her, but she knows it's more than that. Sirius understands her in a way that no one cares to see. He can relate to her, see that she is just as important as anyone else, that she is ready to fight and not be cast aside like she has been. She tries to open her mouth to speak, but realizes that she has nothing to say. Her heart is pounding in her chest as she looks into those hard, grey eyes.

She can sense the tension building; feel his anxiety start to break head. Yet here she is, still looking at him, trying to understand what he wants. He wants her, yes, that much is true; her hand glides silkily along his hardened shaft. He pulls Ginny in closer to him, almost hugging her. Her hand falls from his body.

"I know that we..."

"Shouldn't," she finishes for him.

"I just need..."

"To feel," she finishes for him again.

"Tell me to go away and I will."

Ginny hesitates this time, his stare penetrating her right into her core, stopping all rational thought. "Sirius, I..." she trails off, not able to complete her sentence. She gives him a questioning look, she knows that she shouldn't want this man, she loves Harry. But Harry is busy and pushing her away, too frightened to get close to her. Sirius isn't. He understands her in a way that Harry never can.

Before she knows what she is doing, her arms reach up, wrapping around Sirius' neck as she pulls him down. Their lips crash together, seeking and searching for what they both need. Sirius steps backward until he is pressed against the wall, Ginny's lips scavenging his neck, pushing open his robes to reveal his scarred chest. She brazenly lets her fingernails trail over his nipples, down his torso, until she reaches the band of his boxers. Releasing her lips from their attack on his neck, Ginny stares into his eyes as her hand delves in and firmly grips his hard cock.

A hiss slithers from Sirius' throat; he closes his eyes, feeling her soft hand stroking him eagerly. Her pace is avid, occasionally descending down to tease his balls, taking the precum he has already let spill and lubricating him, causing his silky skin to slip easily through her hand. Trying not to smile at the way she knows she is pleasing him, Ginny kisses her way down his body until her tongue is gently lapping the tip of his manhood. As her confidence grows, so does the ability to take more of him in her moist mouth.

Sirius places a hand to the back of her head, entangling her hair in his fingers. As she moves forward, engulfing him wholly in her mouth, Sirius presses himself forward. The guttural moan he lets loose spurs Ginny on, causing her to move faster, to cup his balls and synchronize her movements between the two. She knows that the pressure is building in his body; she can feel him tense. But he doesn't allow himself to finish, instead, gently tugs on her hair and helps pull her up so that they are face to face once again.

"If you're trying to kill me," he mutters, spinning them around so that he has her pressed firmly against the wall, "you're doing a damn good job."

Before she can respond, his lips are upon hers, his salty taste mingling still on her swollen lips. Her arousal has taken off with the feel of Sirius pressed against her, her wetness now coating the thin lining of her panties. Ginny barely registers his callous hands creeping down her body to the hem of her nightgown. When he breaks their kiss, she lifts her arms over her head and allows him to pull from her the one thing now keeping them apart.

He wastes no time devouring her flesh, his steamy mouth hot against the tender skin of her breast. Sirius claimed her hardening nipple rapaciously, alternating between a steady suckle and demanding nibble, using his teeth to heighten her pleasure. When she gasps out, Sirius smirks and kisses down her stomach, circling her bellybutton. His fingers rip down the underwear blocking her pussy, the material lost to the ground. She hears him breath in, taking in the scent of her sex.

Lifting one of her legs, he places it over his shoulder and shifts so that he is comfortable on his knees. Two of his fingers find her dripping womanhood, spreading it open before he darts his tongue out and licks along her clit. He feels her buck once against his mouth and uses his other hand to force her hips against the wall. He slips his tongue inside of her once and then runs it up the length of her slit, basking in the moans she is making above him.

Needing something to hold onto, Ginny's hands rest on Sirius' head. She runs her hands through his hair, loving the way it feels against her skin. Pushing on his head, she feels Sirius' mouth open and he sucks on her aching pussy. Her need is great and she feels his tongue, again, licking expertly on her clit. She arches her back and allows her head to tilt back as the first wave of her orgasm hits her.

"Oh, Merlin Sirius," she moans freely as her muscles convulse and Sirius hungrily laps up her flowing juices.

If her leg is not over his shoulder, she is sure she will collapse as she feels her other leg begin to give way underneath her. She moves her leg off his shoulder and tugs on his robes, forcing him to stand up and face her. Ginny kisses him forcefully. Tasting her arousal in his mouth causes her to groan and kiss him wildly.

Sirius' hands move to her waist, caressing the creamy skin roughly, needy, pulling her against him. His hard tip is pressed against her hips, teasing her as her orgasm continues to rock through her body. Their heavy breathing fill the attic, as they move against each other in a desperate grind. Ginny's hands twist in his hair and she pulls his head back to look in his eyes. Their parting lasts only seconds before he is nipping at the flesh on her neck, his hands gripping her buttocks.

He lifts her easily and holds her against the wall for support as her legs wrap around his waist. He wastes no time in filling her and smirks against her chest when she gasps out.

"Yes," she moans; her head tilts back. "Gods, Sirius, don't stop..."

She squeezes her muscles around him as he thrusts in and out, bouncing her up and down on his cock. He takes a nipple in his mouth and rolls his tongue over it, alternately lapping and sucking. His hands massage the cheeks of her arse with every scratch he feels on his shoulders from her manicured fingers. She can't contain her cries and knows that if she doesn't keep herself from crying out, she will wake the whole of Grimmauld.

Her teeth sink gently into his shoulder and his salty, sweaty flesh muffles her cries. His ministrations aren't paused as she clenches around him; he continues to move within her, harder and faster than before. Sirius leaves her breasts and kisses his way slowly up to her ear, whispering words that vaguely sound like 'Gin', 'so fucking good' and 'hot, tight little...'

Ginny loses all control to hold in her shouts. As he thrusts in, her muscles contract and her body quakes with her second orgasm, waves of pleasure and tingles spread through her body.

"Sir-Sirius," she whispers, her voice muffled by the shoulder that her mouth is planted on.

He shoots into her, his seed filling her, his movements becoming jagged and uneven. "Gin," he says quietly back, one of his hands leaving her bottom and snakes up to her hair, soothing it as they both ride out the after effects of their orgasms. Sirius holds her in place for several minutes, her back sheen with sweat against the cool wooden wall. "Fuck, Ginny."

They are both panting, their hot breath mingling, as their mouths are inches apart. He kisses her tenderly, trying to calm down the shakes that are moving through her body. When Ginny moves from him, he lowers her down and holds her steady until she gets her jelly-legs under control.

Ginny steps away from Sirius' hand and eyes his body, up and down. He stands exposed before her, but she finds him sultry and beautiful. Something stirs in her gut and she leans into him to get another kiss. Sirius, however, turns his face.

"I'm sorry," he says lowly, clenching his jaw. "This really shouldn't have happened."

Ginny scoffs, pain flooding her instantly. "You say that every time, Sirius."

"Harry loves you." Sirius pulls up his trousers and covers himself with his robe, his eyes refuse to meet with hers. "You shouldn't be-"

A low growl of anger comes from Ginny's throat. Instead of arguing, she bends over, body exposed to Sirius, and grabs her discarded nightgown from the floor. Pulling it over her head, she twists inside of it, trying to get her recovering body shielded from his view.

"Listen-" Sirius starts, reaching out a hand to hold her.

Ginny recoils, her narrowed eyes shooting daggers at the hand that tried to grab her. "You think I'll pine after you. I won't. You think that you know what's best for me because you're older and more experienced. You don't."

She moves toward the door, swaying her hips purposefully, enticing him. She won't pine. No, but she will make him wish that he didn't try to toss her aside like some random toy. He needs her, she knows it. He needs to feel desired, she felt it. Not once since they began fucking did he ever question her and what she wants. Ginny resents him for it now, after he tries to do away with her.

"I'm looking out for you." Sirius says as her hand is engulfing the doorknob.

Ginny smirks and turns her head back to him, playful wit dancing in her eyes. "Then that makes you no different from the rest of them, Sirius."

***

It had been months since Ginny had felt the wanton desires of that man. She realized, after leaving him in that attic, alone with the hippogriff, that despite her desperate attempts to feel needed and not juvenile, that she would have to seek out her consolation beyond the confines of her family friends and guests. Sirius was just a phase that she had to rid her mind of.

And so, she let her feelings wash away. Her lament would stay hidden from inquiring eyes. Ginny sated her desires late at night, alone and headstrong, but never without remembering what it felt like to be completely satisfied by Sirius Black.


End file.
